


Art for A Hundredth of a Second

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Art Works [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Art for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang story A Hundredth of a second by Kiayea
Relationships: Tony DiNozzo/OMC
Series: Art Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/418624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Every Fandom Bang and Reverse Bang





	Art for A Hundredth of a Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiayea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/gifts).



Link for the wonderful story by Kiayea: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804674>


End file.
